


Snow Wars - Victuuri

by Kapdixo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Two horribly gay ice skaters play in the snow.





	Snow Wars - Victuuri

**Yuri's POV**

"Yuuuuuuuri!" a Russian-accented voice called.

"Oh crap," I whispered.

"Look outside!" Victor's arms wrapped around my waist, causing me to jump. "It's snowing!"

"I guess it is." I watched him curiously as he slid off of me. "What are you doing?"

"Going outside! Come with me!"

"What?!"

"Out in the snow!" Victor tugged at my arm, grinning like a little kid. That's the Victor I fell in love with.

"Alright, give me a moment." I slipped on a coat, heavy boots, and a scarf. "Okay, ready." He just stared at me. "What?"

"You look adorable."

"H-hey!" I covered my face. "Don't just say stuff like that!"

"Why not?" He tilted my head up.

"I-I-let's go!" I burst out the door before he could do something else weird. This isn't helping!

"Yuri, wait up!" Victor whined, chasing after me. "Why are you wearing all those clothes?"

"So I don't freeze! I'm not from some cold winterland like you are!"

"Oh, of course." Then he hit me with a snowball.

"Come on!" I wiped the snow off my glasses bitterly. "You're acting like a little ki-" Whap! Another snowball.

"You were saying?" he asked innocently.

"Okay, you've done it now!" I began to retaliate, and soon we were in a full-out snowball war. "Give up!"

"Never!" Victor hit me in the face again.

"Victorrrrrr..." I growled, running over to him. I shoved snow down his shirt, making him yelp in surprise.

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri..." he whispered dangerously, taking a step forward. I took one back. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Wh-" He shoved me to the ground, shoving snow into my jacket and up my shirt. "AH! VICTOR!"

"Payback!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I giggled and tried squirming out from underneath him. "LEMME GO!"

"Your laugh is so cute, my little piggy!" he cooed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I sighed in relief when the snow attack finally stopped. "You're mean."

"And you started it," he shot back, grinning cheekily.

"Fine," I huffed. Then I stopped as I realized the position we were in. Victor was straddling me, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "Your face is red."

"Y-yeah," I lied.

"That's not true~"

Shoot, he saw right through me. "So what if-"

"Yuri," he interrupted me, "what would you do if I were to kiss you right now?"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, blushing deeper.

"I said, what would you do if I were to kiss you right now?" he repeated.

"I...I don't know," I replied lamely. What WOULD I do?

"Do you want to find out?" he whispered softly. No way this was happening. I nodded once, expecting to just be teased.

But no, it actually happened. I was kissing Victor Nikiforov, THE Victor Nikiforov! I blinked, not responding at first, but then I hesitantly kissed back. I didn't know what I was doing, so I just let him take lead. It didn't last very long, and I whined a bit when we broke apart.

"Ya tebya lyublyu ," he said softly.

"Does that mean...I love you?" He nodded, giving me one of his signature winks. "How do you say 'I love you too'?"

"Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu."

"Oh...well, ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu." I covered my face.

"Is that right?" Victor stroked my cheek. "Good." He brought me into another kiss, and this time I was able to kiss back without hesitation. I ran my bare hands through his silvery hair, not regretting the fact that I forgot some gloves.

"L-let's go inside," I panted. "I'm freezing my ass off."

"Alright, come on." I stiffened as his hand brushed against my own. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." We held hands the rest of the way to the house. "Ya tebya lyublyu."

"Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu."


End file.
